


No problems of the outside world can enter

by stupidnephlim



Series: Malec one shots [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidnephlim/pseuds/stupidnephlim
Summary: Magnus doesn't like storms. Good thing Alec is there to take care of him.





	No problems of the outside world can enter

Alec, Jace and Izzy raced home after patrol. It was raining cats and dogs and they wanted to get home ASAP. "You going to Magnus's?" Asked Jace, already knowing the answer. "Yeah... see you guys tomorrow." Alec said, he couldn't wait to be home with Magnus. Once Alec stepped into the apartment, the fireplace was burning and there were candles set out and blankets all over the place. Alec soon realised that Magnus had built a fort with the blankets (and magic, making it like the Tardis, from doctor who, making it bigger from the Inside) After changing into new, dry clothes, Alec crawled in to the fort to see Magnus wrapped around in a blanket, asleep, clutching onto one of Alec's sweaters, with the Chairman all curled up next Magnus's sleeping figure. Magnus looked so soft. This wasn't The High Warlock Of Brooklyn in front of Alec, it was Magnus, _my Magnus_ , Alec thought. Alec gently shook his boyfriend awake, not wanting to scare him. "Alexander?" Magnus whispered, sounding so scared. That's when Alec remembered, Magnus was afraid of storms. "Hey baby, come here." Alec opened his arms so Magnus could place his head onto his chest. Magnus snuggled into Alec's chest and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus, tightly. Magnus instantly relaxed, he felt warm, safe and loved, in Alec's arms.

  
*Flashback*

  
_It was the first night Alec stayed the night at Magnus's, after their date. There was a storm outside and it only grew worse, causing Magnus to jump awake in the middle of the night. Magnus pulled his knees up to his chest and places his head on them. Minutes passed by and Alec stirred awake sensing Magnus's uneasiness. "Hey, what's wrong?" Alec asked, his voice thick from sleep.  
"Nothing, I'm... fine." Magnus lied. But Alec knew he was lying so he sat up and just held Magnus. "I'm here for you, so when your ready to talk, I will listen." Alec whispered, gently into Magnus's hair. Magnus relaxed but whimpered and hid his head further into Alec's chest when the thunder roared. "Storms are not my thing." Magnus whispered into Alec's chest. Alec just placed his fingers under Magnus's chin and made him look Alec in the eye. "I have an idea. Grab as many pillows and blankets as you can and follow me." Alec smiled gently kissing Magnus on the and nose before getting out of bed. Wearing a confused look, Magnus obliged and grabbed the things Alec asked and followed him into the living room. Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, inside the warm fort. "When mother... killed herself, it was a stormy night... I guess storms just remind me of that night." Magnus confessed. Alec looked into his eyes and kissed him, pouring all his love and adoration into the kiss. Magnus realised that, here in Alec's arms the sound of the storm sounded insignificant._

  
*End flashback*

  
When Alec was younger and his siblings came to him in the middle of the night, looking for comfort he would just build a fort and they would cuddle together, so it seemed natural for Alec to do the same with Magnus. The fort had become Alec and Magnus's happy place, they would sometimes even build it for fun because it was a place where no problems of the outside world could enter. It was their safe haven.   
Alec kissed Magnus's hair and started to stroke his head, intwining his fingers with Magnus's hair. "It's okay... I've got you. I've got you." Alec whispered into Magnus's ear. Until they both fell asleep, content.

 


End file.
